Surface structures have a wide variety of applications. For example, such structures may be used for product casings or product surfaces or may otherwise be incorporated within decorative and utilitarian products and articles. Surface structures may be formed of a single material, or may be formed of different materials, for example in a multilayer structure comprising layers of different materials. The appearance of products and articles, and, in particular, the visible surfaces thereof, under particular illumination conditions can be varied by the choice of a surface structure, including its configuration and materials, according to design requirements.